


This Child Needs a Mother

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Diapers, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Mommy Issues, Mother Complex, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Angella takes it upon herself to care for the severely injured Adora  after a major battle.  Adora struggles to open up to the Queen's care.  Meanwhile Angella discovers the severe amount of mental trauma Adora has from what the Horde has done to her.





	1. fearing the Queen

The last battle in the whispering woods had damaged both sides of the conflict greatly.  Despite no deaths.  The damage to the woods, machines, and soldiers suffering from physical injuries were enough for both sides to retreat and mend to their own for a while.  Adora and Catra had faced off with one another again and both almost lost their own lives in the process.  Adora barely made it out alive.  She injured so badly she had lost control of her She-Ra form and took a tank blast directly to the back.  What made it all the worse for her is she fell off a cliff and onto some rocks.  Luckily Glimmer was able to teleport her out of more harm as boulders came tumbling down the cliff.

After the battle was over Adora had fallen into a comma.  Unable to move for almost three days.  Angella was deeply worried.  Along with the rest of the alliance. Glimmer sat by Adora’s bed.  Watching her friend sleep.  Her entire body almost bandaged up. 

Angella arrived in the room.  “Glimmer” She called for her.  “Your needed back in Plumeria with the rest of the Princess alliance”

Glimmer looked up at her mother.  With an almost offended look “Mom, I can’t leave her like this.  When will a nurse or medic come to check on her here?”

Angella knelt down to Glimmer “Glimmer, I am medically trained.  I will care for Adora”

“While you do other things? What if she wakes up and you’re not hear? Or what if she doesn’t wake up at all?”

Angella patted her shoulder “Glimmer, please.  Trust me”

Glimmer shook her head “No, mom.  Adora needs me”

“You doubt I can care for Adora? I quite certain I am familiar in child care, my dear daughter”

“Adora won’t want you to take care of her.  She thinks you don’t like her”

“Pardon?”  Did Adora not like her?

“She thinks you don’t like her, mom.  You were so cold to her when she got here; She never got over it” she shot her mom a mean look “And its not like you ever convinced her otherwise”

Angella sighed “Very well then.  In the time she will be in my care, I will address that when it comes up.  But for now, Glimmer.  You are needed elsewhere”

Her and Glimmer walked out of the room.  Leaving Adora to herself for the next hour. 

 

The pain of restriction caused Adora to jump out of her sleep.  Her eyes now open—she could see she was in her room again.  After her battle with the Horde; She-Ra took on several like threatening injuries.  Such as two broken arms, a broken left leg and sprained right one, as well as a severe fracture in her lower coccyx bone.  She was arched up.  Arms apart, legs elevated, and lower back cushioned to where it barely touches the hard service of her bed.   

The battle was intense.  It went far more out of hand then she would have thought it could have gone.  Minus property damage and the whispering woods; no one was injured to the extent Adora was.  Maybe Catra was just as bad off; but she could not tell for sure. 

She couldn’t tell how she got back to her room either.

Did she pass out?

How many hours has she been out for?

She tried to move her arms and only felt the sting of pain ran through her. 

She was thirsty.

She wanted to move but couldn’t.

And she REALLY needed to go the bathroom. 

Her stirring was noticed quickly by another person in her room.  The other person had just entered the room moment after Adora had awakened.  Adora felt the other persons presents in her room.  She couldn’t see them yet.

“Glimmer?” she questioned.  Hoping to see a friendly and familiar face. 

Her eyes then became wide when she saw the wings of someone, she didn’t except to ever be in her room.

“Not quite, Adora” The Queen softly answered.  She looked down at the bandaged girl.  “Glimmer is way on another mission with the rest of the Princess Alliance. You will be here until you recover”

Adora looked uneasy by this news.

No Glimmer. 

She felt alone.

She opened her mouth to speak but only a cough came out.  Adora winced in pain as she felt her ribs ache by doing this.  Apparently, her ribs where bandaged up as well.

“How—did I get here?”  She finally was able to ask. 

Angella handed her a glass of water with a straw in it.  She held wile Adora took a sip.  Massively dehydrated.  She drank the entire glass in several seconds.  Once she finished Angella answered her.

“You took a bad fall off a cliff, Adora.  You were almost killed.  Your She-Ra form gave out and your natural self, had taken damage.  We are lucky we still have you, alive” she said as she stroked Adora’s hair.  Adora didn’t flinch at this like she would have with Shadow Weaver.   Angella’s touch was tender and Adora knew she could trust her.

Adora tried to sit up more and hissed again in pain.  “Everything hurts, so bad” She said in a pained tone. 

Adora was never hurt this bad before in her life.  No amount of Fright Zone injuries compared to this pain. 

Angella sat her up “Adora, you almost died” Angella was surprised that Adora was awake and able to talk after what happened. 

Adora; till trying to move asked “Can I sit up more?”

Angella nodded and adjusted some pillows so Adora could sit up better.  Her tail bone was in pain after adjusting to sit up more.  Adora took this moment to examine herself a bit better. A cast on each leg and each arm.  Bandages around her torso; she could feel them, but not see them.  She was wearing a long green shirt with buttons on the shoulders.  She wasn’t sure why though.

She squirmed a bit more under Angella’s concerned gazed and looked over to see her bathroom door was open.  Although it was close to her; it felt so far; given her current situation.

Angella followed Adora’s gaze and fake coughed “Adora.  You’re in no condition to move”

Adora then looked a her with a slight glint of panic in her eyes. She frowned and opened her mouth to ask something but then felt too embarrassed to do so.

She laid back on her bed and whined a bit. 

Angella knew this wasn’t going to be easy for Adora.  To be still and not move for days.  The worst news was now about to come to Adora.

“If you need to relieve yourself.  You have a—”

Adora cut her off “Catheter?”

Angella shook her head “No.  A diaper”

Adora’s eyes went wide with her horror and her mouth felt dry.  Despite her bladder becoming more difficult to control. 

“Your majesty, I can’t wear this? That means I might need help getting clean.  Does that mean I have a nurse?”

Angella twitched in wing in annoyance “That would be me.  All other nurses are our medical bay is filled with others who were injured during the battle.  We don’t have the medical technology that the Horde has but we are making do with it.  Something the matter? Are you fearing I am incapable of helping you?” Angella instantly regretted saying it in such a way.  Adora would never insult her.

Adora now wanted to cry. 

She was going to pee herself and Angella.  **QUEEN ANGELLA** would need to clean her up and change her like a baby.  How could she live that down? Having the Queen; the person who likes her the least clean her up.  Angella would be disgusted in her.  It would be another reason to dislike Adora.  The first She-Ra in a thousand years; to be forted in one battle and is now bed stricken for who knows how long.

Wait? How long would she be in bed?

Adora turned away and asked, “How long will I be like this?”

“For one more day.  Glimmer’s aunt Castaspella will be here tomorrow to heal you.  She can heal fractures and broken bones.  We informed her of this, and she will be here in the morning to assist you with your injuries.  You will be better soon” Angella assured her.

Adora nodded “Good.  I’ll wait until then” she replied.

Angella raised an eyebrow “Wait?”

Adora looked to her “Yes, I’m okay your majesty”

Angella was sure Adora needed the restroom but did not try and persist the conversation much longer.  Cleary Adora was not comfortable with her enough to say anything. 

She felt a similar aggravation towards this situation; So proud and stubborn, someone who can’t except help.  Just like her most beloved Micah and Glimmer; Adora has now made herself one with the two of them. 

Angella excused herself for a moment. 

Adora was uncomfortable with her.  Glimmer was right.  Adora was going to hate this time with her.

As a Queen; she is meant to be calm and collective, wise, and above a mother to all her people.  Angella’s kind words and smiles were enough to make the citizens of Bright Moon feel at ease in her presence. However, Adora was not such person.  This teenager was not at all rude but did not try and ever speak with Angella, unless necessary. Most of the time Adora apologized for her presence or became tense around the Queen.  It bothered Angella.  All the other Princess were always respectful and happy to see her; She knew all the other Princesses since Birth.  Being in attendance for almost all their baby showers and christenings.

Adora was not like the other Princess, A child raised by the Horde was nothing like anyone she had ever met before.  But Adora was sweet and kind.  She wanted to be close to her; knowing the girl had no family.

She made her way to the kitchen to ask the cooks to prepare something for Adora.

Meanwhile Adora was desperately trying to get out of her bed.  There were way too many pillows for her liking, and she was very close to using the diaper. 

_Why would Angella place her in this?  Oh, Gosh, No! Did Angella herself put this on her?_

Adora felt her face heat up as well as her eyes starting water.

_Does Angella hate me this much still? Why would she want me to pee myself?_

Her thoughts were cut off as Angella came back into the room again.  This time with food. 

Adora would be happier if she wasn’t in despite need of the toilet right now.  She couldn’t even cross her legs she could only shake in discomfort.  

Angella placed the plate down and walked over to Adora.  “The cook knew what your favorite was, so I had him prepare it.  What is wrong?” 

She looked down to see Adora trembling.  And ready to burst into tears at any moment.  Adora looked up to her.  Teary eyes and finally whimpered out “I—I really have to go—but I – I can’t” she wanted to give a reason as to why but if she talked more, she would start crying. 

Angella took this as Adora being in pain and physically not being able to relive herself.

Worried Angella lifted up Adora night shirt to reveal her diaper.  The exposed girl blushed furiously at this.  Something Adora was not comfortable with at all.  Having her bare legs exposed to the Queen’s judging and disapproving eyes.  Or so Adora thought.  In actuality; Angella thought Adora was in pain and couldn’t urinate on her own.  She assumed her urethra tube was pinched or something was blocking her bladder. 

_Why was the Queen being so mean?  Can’t she tell I don’t like this.  I don’t want her looking at me down at such a private place?!_

Angella then asked Adora “Is their pressure here?” pointing to the left side of her lower abdomen. 

Adora nodded and whined out “Can you please carry me to the bathroom” it was also a desperate plea.  Even though Adora couldn’t move her arms or legs; she wanted to do anything but to use the diaper. 

“I’ll be fine if—wait? —wait?! what are you doing?!” Panic took over Adora as Angella’s left hand glowed pink and pressed against her body.  Adora was afraid of what the Queen was going to do but then felt the instant relief of herself urinating. Whatever the Queen did.  It made her lose control of her bladder muscles and she was unable to stop the herself from peeing.   She felt the diaper fill up as the Queen stood tall over her. 

“There.  Feel better?” Angella asked.  Hoping for a thank you from Adora. Her face instantly dropped as she saw the tears flowing down Adora’s face.  The teen was humiliated.  The Queen made her wet herself like a baby. 

“W-why would you—” Adora tried her best not to sob as she spoke.  “I’m so badly hurt I can’t even take care of myself and you—you’re the only one hear for me! And you don’t even like me! Why would you force me to do something so gross and disgusting in front of you? You’re the Queen! I’m She-Ra! I can’t look weak in front of anyone.  Especially note the Queen!  I know I messed up but—I never thought you would punish me like this!”

Angella covered her mouth.  This was not the reaction she was expecting.  She thought Adora would be unfazed by this or desensitized from the Horde to feel shame or embarrassment about something as trivial as this.  Being cared for shouldn’t mentally break a person.  But it did to Adora.  And now she ha a sobbing teenager who thinks that she was set up for humiliation as a punishment. 

Tear rolled down her face and turned and continued her lament “I’m stuck here! Crying in front of you like some---dumb---dumb gross crybaby!”

Adora’s body shook as she tried her best to stop crying in front of Angella.

Angella didn’t mean to upset her.  She cared for Adora like she did Glimmer.  Would Glimmer have put up such resistance? Maybe. 

It’s never downed on her that Adora was uneasy around her to this magnitude.  For her to think that Angella would be upset or disgusted in her for something she can’t control was absurd.  But it made sense.  This poor sweet girl was raised by absolute monsters.  Would the horde punish injured children like this?

“Adora.  I didn’t do this to hurt you” Angella assured her.

Adora then cried out “I’m completely humiliated! In front of you of all people!”

The Queen took handkerchief to Adora’s face and wiped the tears away.  Her doting and loving touch quickly calmed Adora. 

“Adora, please don’t be upset.  I wouldn’t even dare do something to hurt you.  It was not my intention to embarrass you”

Now the young lady just felt embarrassed over her outburst. 

“I’m sorry” Adora croaked out an apology.

_Now she was apologizing?  Oh no.  This poor child? What did they do to you?_

Angella shushed her “Adora, don’t apologize.  You did nothing wrong.  I’m sorry I forced it.  When you said you couldn’t I was afraid you physically couldn’t do it on your own”

Adora calmed her breathing before she asked.  The girl was humiliated but still had to ask, “Are you disgusted in me?”

Angella was shocked that Adora would even ask such a thing “No, not all”

Adora couldn’t understand why Angella wasn’t upset.  To have an 18-year-old be so useless and weak and needing care must be a burden.  But Queen Angella didn’t feel that way about her. 

Angella tried to lighten the mood by telling Adora an humorous story

“As a mother I am familiar with these predicaments.  This doesn’t disgust me at all.  And this is coming from someone who had a 2-year-old Glimmer vomit on my face”

Adora let out a small laugh at that.  Angella smiled back at her and walked over to the table on the other side of the grab some cleaning cloths and a fresh diaper.  “You’re not going to like this next part, but I can promise you I won’t make this awkward or any more embarrassing for you”

Adora knew she was only trying to help her feel better.  Getting cleaned off was important, but it was still not a pleasant idea. 

Adora’s frowned returned.  “Your majesty.  I’m really uncomfortable with being so—”

“Exposed?”

“Yeah….”  Adora felt her face heat up.

Angella nodded “I understand.  I’m going to use this smaller sheet to cover you up.  Will that be okay?”

Adora nodded. Trying her best to feel relaxed again.

“Lay back down Adora” Angella instructed. 

Adora did so.  She felt Angella lift night shirt again.  Her took the sheet and covered Adora as she started to undo the diaper.  Lifting Adora up slightly to take it away from under her. She was kind enough to spare her any more embarrassment and respected her modesty.   Adora winced in pain as Angella’s hand was pressing directly on a bruise.

She then felt Angella’s hand with a cold and wet baby wipe graze her most private and sensitive parts.  Her face burned bright red when Angella slightly grazed a very sensitive spot.  Angella placed the fresh diaper on quickly and then moved Adora’s night shirt down. 

“Done” Angella told her. 

Adora nodded.  Still red faced.

Angella didn’t take into consideration how shy the young lady was until now.

“Good, now I’m going to be my hands and then I will feed you before your food gets too cold” 

Adora gave her a meek smile. 

She was now going to be fed like a baby next.  How embarrassing.  The Queen was so nice though, to her.  She was always afraid the Queen didn’t care for her much—only tolerating her for the fact she was the current She-Ra.

Angella fed Adora afterwards. Cutting up her food for her and feeding her.  It was the later afternoon and after this; Angella wasn’t sure what she could do to entertain Adora.  Leaving her to rest was probably what she wanted from the Queen; but she was still compelled to ask Adora what she wanted to do.

“Would you like the radio on?” Angella asked. 

Adora shook her head “No thank you”

Angella then asked, “Would you like a book?” Do you want me to—” she paused “Read to you?”

Adora’s eyes went wide “I don’t have any books that would be good in…. audio format?” she responded looking away again.

She has done everything in her power to not give Angella direct eye contact this entire endeavor.

Angella tried to be humorous “Why do you read nothing but romance novels?”  she asked with a laugh in her voice.

Adora gave her a sheepish smile and didn’t answer.   

Angella grinned and walked over to Adora’s desk.

Adora panicked when she realized some of books were trashy romance novels.  It was to late for her to protest it, as Angella had already seen her collection of favorite books.

“Let’s see, a book on swords or course.  A few books on weapons” She looked over to see Adora’s face going pink.  “Some more books on weapons and – oh, here are some books with a man’s abs on the so It's would be safe to assume this is a book on exercise?” she teased.  Looking back at Adora again.

The girl couldn’t even hide her face’s now ever-changing color.

Angella let out another soft laugh and walked back over to Adora “I would never assume you to be one for romance novels”

Adora quickly retorted back “There Glimmer’s”

Angella rolled her eyes “What a shame my daughter has such poor taste in literature”

Adora let out an embarrassed laugh “I mean it’s not all bad”

Angella grinned “Judging by the bookmark your only a few chapters from the end, I’d assume you don’t find it all bad.  If you read any works from Zori Ishma or Lior Danvero I’d say you would have better taste”

“Who are they?”

“Real romance writers.  Not this trash” she said holing the book with a half-naked guy and girl on it.

Adora turned a darker shade of pink after that.  And gulped.  “Well…..”

Angella smiled “I’m teasing, Adora.  If you want me to read anything to you, I’d suggest something on Etherian History.  Are you interested in history or any non-fiction works?”

Adora smiled “Yes I do.  I’d like that”

Angella smiled and excused herself to get some more books.  Adora relaxed in her bed.  Finally feeling a bit better after everything that has happened in the past few hours.

Angella read to her until Adora drifted off to sleep. Hearing her voice was calming to Adora.  Once Angella heard the light snoring she gave Adora a light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

This was going to be a difficult adjustment for her, but Adora will eventually get used to the feeling of knowing someone will always want to take care of her. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adora fell asleep to Angella’s reading. Her breathing softly making her chest move up and down while Angella watched. Her breathing then become more stained and she squirmed in her sleep.

“She-Ra!” Adora heard someone cry as she was blasted in the back with a canon. She felt her body go through extreme pain and fell with of sign of where the ground was. Her last sight being Catra doing the same, falling with no clue how hard the ground would come—then—nothing.

Adora was crying in her sleep. Sweating profusely and trying her best to move, but only causing her more pain. Angella rushed over to awake Adora from her nightmare. 

Adora tried her best to sit up but couldn’t due to constraints. Her tears where still falling on her cheeks as she gasped for air. 

“Adora, its going to be okay” Angella assured her. 

Adora’ eyes met with the Queen’s and her breath calmed as she slowly relaxed her body again. She felt sweaty and wet all over. She had peed herself during her nightmare. 

She groaned and tightly closed her eyes.

“Adora?”

She opened her eyes and looked at the Queen. 

I’m not telling her I wet this thing!

“I had a bad dream…….” She trailed off. 

Angella sighed “I could see that, but please tell me what’s wrong?”

Adora coughed and tried to sit up.  
“Please, Adora. Don’t do that. If you want to get up, please just ask”

“Please?” Adora was doing her best not to cry.

She was tired of crying in front of her. It was humiliating to say the least. Even if Angella wasn’t judging her, Adora was still judging herself. To be so stupid in a fight and now unable to move because of it was all her own doing. 

Angella placed a damp compress on Adora’s forehead to sooth her rising temperature. Adora looked at her with teary eyes again. 

“I feel so useless now—I shouldn’t be laying here. I messed up. I messed up so bad—that I’m stuck here, I can’t even shower, make my own food. Or do anything!” 

Angella patted her shoulder “I know this is hard—”

“This is hell! This is— “ 

“Adora!” The Queen snapped.

Adora’s heart rate increase seeing the Queen’s wings spread and her eyes narrow at the injured teenager. 

Angella stopped herself before she went into a lecture on being grateful or being reckless. She knew Adora was far too sensitive for that right now. 

“Adora” she repeated calmly. “I understand your in pain and upset. Just please—allow the people who care for you deeply to handle the Rebillion while you recover, okay?”

Adora nodded.

Angella then sat down on back in her chair “Now, is there anything you need?”

Adora hung her head and replied. “I need to get changed again…..”

 

Later that night

Adora went back to sleep after getting cleaned up and brushing her teeth. 

The Queen made propped another pillow under Adora to a more comfortable position so that the girl would not be sore in the morning. She watched the girl sleep for a bit longer. She couldn’t bring herself to leave the room. She walked around Adora’s room and looked at some of Adora’s work. Hand drawn maps and notes; the young lady was certainly very organized as she noticed Adora’s closet and room was much cleaner than her Glimmer’s room. She took a bit of this time to be sneaky. She looked back to Adora; sleeping peacefully with a light snore escaping her. Angella walked over to Adora’s desk and looked through her books and personal notes.

She noted how Adora had nice handwriting was vey well organized with her thoughts. As it appears, she made archived notes on all the princesses she has met thus far. She flipped to a random page to see that Adora had listed the Princesses who she found the prettiest and who she had tiny crushes on. 

Angella let out a light chuckle after reading this. She learned a few new things about Adora from these little Princess cliff notes. One, Adora fancies a lady’s company, two, she had a crush on Glimmer—so she has good taste in girls, and three, she is very concerned about what people think of her.

She read through a few pages. Adora had written out battle strategies and what he learned from each Kingdom.

As well as some personal notes regarding her She-Ra form.

Journal Log #7  
My boobs always feel sore after I transform back from being, She-Ra. Is that normal? Who can I even ask about that? Why don’t my boobs get bigger when I get taller? C’mon Greyskull! Give me something to work with here!

Journal Log #9  
Is it weird to dream about Catra and Glimmer at the same time? Like, fighting over me? Does that make me a bad person? 

Journal Entry #12  
I pretended to be dizzy after a fight against some Horde bots so Glimmer could hold my hand. Then the moment was ruined when she said my hand was too sweaty. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at this. Adora was a very different young lady on the written page. The Queen smiled back to see Adora was still asleep. This shy girl was a secret romantic. Who jumped between crushes and had some humorous gripes about her She-Ra transformation. 

She found more trashy romance novels. Some to dirty for her to even read. Also finding some more factual literature such as books on horses and swords. 

The motherly instinct in Angella wanted to get more books for her. Also, a girlfriend—maybe after the war is over.

After she had completed her snooping, she made her way over to the hall and asked a guard on night watch to look over Adora and if she wakes to notify her. 

It wasn’t until late in the morning until Adora finally awoke.

Angella had made the kitchen prepare Adora breakfast.   
Angella placed the plate near Adora and started to cut up the pancakes for her.   
“Do you want to start with pancakes or fruit?” Angella asked.  
“Fruit please?” Adora answered.  
Angella smiled at that and stuck the fork in a slice of pineapple for her  
“You know Glimmer always made a fuss over eating fruits and vegetables. So, I had to get the chefs to sneak all her needed nutarian in either, pasta sauce or waffles”

Adora smiled as she eats the piece of fruit. Once she swallowed, she replied.

“Funny you say that, because when we were Plumeria she scrapped her veggies on my plate and said I needed them more for when I transform into, She-Ra”

Angella at that “Of course she did. She does the same thing with Bow”

The two then swapped a few embarrassing stories about Glimmer amongst each other during breakfast. Adora then started to squirm a little during the conversation.

Angella could figure what this was due to.

“Are you okay?” Angella asked. Already knowing what it might be. Glimmer as a toddler made the same faces when she needed to pee. 

Adora nodded and replied with discomfort “I—I’m fine, but I need to go—go again”

Angella nodded “Very well, once you’re done let me know”

Adora whined “Why do I keep drinking so much water?”

The Queen chuckled at this “After today you won’t have to worry about this, anymore”

Adora mumbled “Still, it’s embarrassing now”

“I understand your modesty in this. I don’t think anyone would enjoy this. But—only for three more hours, Adora”  
Just then a guard entered the room.

“Your majesty, Sorceresses Castaspella has arrived”


	3. Jealous Thy name is Angella

Adora cried in agony as  Angella  held her shoulders down ; Adora was laying on the floor for the healing treatment and it was beyond painful .   Castaspella’s g lowing blue hands trailed around Torso to fix the broken ribs she suffered from her fall; but her tears and cries of pain told how bad it hurt to receive the instantly healing treatment.  Casta felt guilt over this; she wished she knew a way to make this painless.    She will feel better after but the healing process hurt.  It felt like her bones were re-breaking all over again.  She naked body covered by a pale blue sheet as she sore limbs twitched and spasmed in pain.  

It took almost  an  hour to heal all broken and fractured bones, after that she could finally just cr ied .  She sobbed loudly as her arms covered her chest.  It was a heartbreaking sight for the two women see Adora like this.  The poor girl cried in front of them on the floor.  Her body shaking but still numb  in some spot from the treatment  from the healing.  

Casta rubbed patted her “Oh sweetie, you were very brave  y’know  that, right?”

Adora sniffled and nodded.  

Angella  felt a tiny bit of jealously to Casta being so loving and doting over her. She hoped that Adora would have called out for her.  Instead Adora and Casta talked for a bit.  Casta lovingly stroking her hair and asking her if she liked the sweater ,  she knitted for her.   Angella  wished she had given Adora something special like that.  Granted, Adora lived, bathed, and was fed in Castle  Brightmoon  but that seemed to be a given.  It wasn’t like they ever connected.  Even after the entire day together yesterday all that accomplished was, she made Adora pee  her pants and cry.  It wasn’t like she really connected with Adora as much as she hoped.  Casta always had a way with kids that  Angella  never did.  

Adora looked over to see  Angella  giving her a warm yet sad smile. 

Adora could figure out why  and called for  Angella  to help her up.  Adora asked for something to drink and both older women went to reach for the same cup.   Angella  giving Casta a glare while Casta gave her a coy smirk.  

“Now, now, Angella.  I’m sure if Adora can share her time with us, so can you” she teased.

Embarrassed by that statement  Angella  let go of the cup  so Casta could give it to her  and looked over to Adora who frowned at her.  Casta then excused herself from the room  to get Adora a snack.  

Adora looked at the Queen and apologized.

“You have no need to be sorry  Adora” She  assured her.  

Adora la id  back down and looked up.   “I know your trying to help; It feels  kinda  nice and strange to get some much attention.  I feel like I’m being babied” she said with a sheepish shrug.

Angella  smiled at stroked Adora’s hair “Perhaps you should enjoy it, Glimmer used to like it when Casta and I fought over her attention.  I never liked it though, Casta always won over Glimmer with sweets and other things I said she couldn’t have”

“Like?” Adora asked.

Angella  chuckled “Like giving a toddler a whole tray of cupcakes after I told Glimmer, no she couldn’t have any!”

Adora smiled at rested her head on  Angella’s  hand “That's funny, but just so you know I wouldn’t choose someone else over being doted on by you”  

Angella  just blinked and felt her face heat up by that comment.

Adora wanted her company.  Her company! 

Adora just looked at her and smiled.   Angella  smiled back hoping the young girl couldn’t see her cheeks flushed.  

Just then Casta returned with cookies.  

“Here you go sweetie, I brought some something from the kitchen” Casta said to her.  She shot  Angella  a look then smirked at her when she saw  Angella  looked flustered.

Adora started eating while the two older women excused themselves from the room; leaving the teen to some peace. One thing Adora needed was some privacy since this was the first time Adora could use the bathroom on her own and for the past two days she was holding  in  something she didn’t want anyone to hear.

Casta and  Angella  made their way to the throne room.  Casta looked over to see some of the old murals on the walls,  Angella’s  wings fluttered a bit in discomfort and Casta laughed.

“Oh Angie, never change!”  Casta teased.

Angella  turned to her and glared “What in Etheria are you talking about!?”  

Casta snorted “You were getting jealous of how well Adora and I get along, you did this back with Glimmer was a baby and even when Micah and you started dating”

Angella  huffed “To clarify you would always follow Micha and I around and would taunt us, as for Glimmer I’m still mad at you for giving my four-year-old a dozen cupcakes!”

Casta laughed “Oh please! Glimmer was passed out before her bedtime and you and Micah would have never started dating if it wasn’t for me.  I gave you two the push you needed”

“It was a literal push! In front of a water fountain no less!”   Angella  exclaimed.  Remembering the most embarrassing moment in her teenager life as Casta had pushed Micah into  Angella  and they both fell into the water foundation behind them and their lips touched as they collided into the fountain.  

Casta couldn’t stop herself from being taken over by fits of giggles.  “ Angella , your face, Priceless!” she mustered out in between laughs. 

Angella  just continued to walk away from her.  

“As always dear sister-in-law it’s been pleasure, so sad you can’t stay longer”   Angella  yelled back to her.  Casta tried to compose  herself .

 

_ “ _ Agreed. Goodbye _ Angie ” _


End file.
